Crystal Dimension Wiki
Welcome to the Crystal Dimension Wiki The Crystal Dimension is a Minecraft Dimension Mod. Describe your topic The Crystal Dimension is a Mod, Currently WIP which adds a whole new Dimension to Minecraft! This Mod Requres Minecraft Forge! Contents: Blocks Items Planned Features Basic Survival Structure: When you start a new world, you will be put into the normal minecraft world, however in the world now , you will have Crystal Ores which spawn, they drop Uncut Gems . When you have collected all 7 types of Uncut Gems , you will need to craft them in a 3x3 crafting grid to create Gems of each variant. You will also need to mine original Emerald ore to get one Emerald ( You will need it ). Once youve 9 of each type of Uncut Gem aswell as an Emerald, you can craft each Gem variant. Once you have 8 different Gems ( Emerald, Turquoise, Amethyst, Sapphire, Ruby, Garnet, Jade, Topaz ) , you will need to find 1 Diamond. Once youve got a Diamond, you can craft all of them together to create a MultiCrystal ! To make your first Crystal Pickaxe, you must collect 2 Diamonds and also make another 3 MultiCrystals . Then , using MultiCrystals as the Pickaxe head and diamonds as the stick, you can create your first Crystal Pickaxe! Total Materials needed so far : ( 3 x Emerald. 5x Diamond. 27x Uncut Turquoise. 27x Uncut Amethyst. 27x Uncut Sapphire. 27x Uncut Ruby. 27x Uncut Garnet. 27x Uncut Jade. 27x Uncut Topaz. ) Oh and one more thing, you cant make the portal! It spawns naturally. so go out there and explore! You will find one.... Eventually... However i give you one word of warning, the Dimension is best explored when you have Crystal Tools, this is because your in a Crystal World, the whole world is much much harder to mine, the blocks are stronger and more resistant. Also, ill give you a tip, If you find a portal, base your survival adventures around the portal because theyre rare! So, youve gotten Crystal Toolset and your in the Crystal Dimension. What next? Well, you can now freely explore the world and be safe from the Dangers what lurk every corner ( Currently your worst nightmare is falling to your death because there are no dangerous monsters or anything hostile or even LIVING yet...... ) . Your next task is to try to make the Dense Crystal Toolset . The Dense Crystal Toolset is a lot more work and requires a lot of effort to gather all the materials required to create it! You will need to do the same recipe as the Crystal Toolset apart from now, you will need to replace the Gems with Gem Blocks and replace the Diamond with a MultiCrystal . You will have to repeat this 3 times and gather 2 more Diamonds to create the Dense Crystal Pickaxe! Total Materials needed so far to make the Dense Crystal Pickaxe: ( 30 x Emerald. 5x Diamond. 270x Uncut Turquoise. 270x Uncut Amethyst. 270x Uncut Sapphire. 270x Uncut Ruby. 270x Uncut Garnet. 270x Uncut Jade. 270x Uncut Topaz. ) ( I think ..) Thats a HELL of a lot of items to gather, so get gathering! Or at least start. The Dense Pickaxe is very good because it allows you to Efficiently mine Crystallite aswell as the other ores / Blocks in the Dimension. The Dense Crystal Pickaxe also allows the player to Mine the Crystal Gem Blocks which drop Crystal Shards . These are used to make Tier 3 Tools ( Not in Version A_0.02 ). Tier 3 Tools are , so far , the Ultimate Toolset. So that means theyre extremely hard to get! The Super Dense Crystal Toolset is twice as fast as the Dense Crystal Toolset. It is also twice as durable ( exact durability of 8192 ) This is a very long lasting pickaxe and can mine through anything. Latest activity Category:Browse